The Angels and the Devils
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: Sam and Dean come to Texas after a demon lord but he is so charming they forget their job. Suddnely they are rescued and find out they aren't the only hunters after this demon and the others have a tale to tell and shows them the truth of this demon. R&R!
1. The New Case

Sam and Dean had just finished another long case of vampires in Alabama in the life of hunters when Bobby called them when they hit the road to find another case to take care of.

"Hey boys I need your help with a case. It's something really important." Bobby sounded scared which was unusual for the old hunter who had seen a little bit of everything in his time.

"What is it Bobby, how dangerous is it, and how do you kill it?" Dean asked putting him on speaker phone as he started the car heading toward Bobby's as fast as he dared without speeding too much not wanting to be pulled over sense they were wanted people.

"I hate to say but I've called every other hunter I can think of and then some who are retired but they all are too scared to take on the case when they hear who I think it is from the information I've gathered. Have you boys ever heard of the Demon Lord Donavon?"

"No but I think I came across the name a few times in Dad's journal but there wasn't much information about him except for the point that he was the most evil devil ever known in our world and that he is dead. He was killed by a female hunter I think was what it said." Dean said.

"I got a couple of computer searches on him while researching cases but didn't think much of it at the time." Sam nodded though Bobby couldn't see them.

"Let me tell you what I know about him. He ruled over a very large city where everyone wore shackles. The city surrounded a large mountain and at the top was large beautiful castle. That was where this Demon Lord lived. The mountain was freezing cold and always covered with snow and most people froze trying to reach the castle. The trees and wolves and anything else on the mountain attacked any trespassers on the mountain even if they were going to work for Donavon. Donavon had also cursed the last of the dragon's kings he used him to do his bidding. He had a wife another demon but she gave him daughters but he wanted a son. So he started taking people and kept them prisoners in his castle trying to get a son out of one of the women. No one knows if he succeeded in getting an heir. Two of his prisoners were hunters though which made him extremely dangerous to all of us. One those hunters I bet you've heard of sense your dad worked with her several times, Jillian."

"Jillian, isn't she the one that killed like two thousand demons before she was twenty years old and was trained to hunt sense she was born?" Dean said "Lost her twin sister the first time she met one but still killed it and its minions before they could escape ."

"That's the one and only hunter able to do that without getting an injury." Bobby sighed "She was kept prisoner in his castle for a while. The other hunter was someone who followed her everywhere, his name was Peter."

"Isn't she dead by now? If she got read of so many demons wouldn't they want revenge when they were released." Sam asked.

"I think so then again I don't know to tell you the truth. I wouldn't be surprised if she was still alive because she's pretty resilient. Besides most of the demons she got read of where killed not exercised so they can't come back." Bobby said "If I knew if she was alive and where she was at I would have called her for this case. I mean she killed Donavon the first time and should have no probably now that he's back."

"What do you mean the first time? He came back from the dead?" Dean asked.

"He's back after she killed him and I'm sure of it." Bobby sighed "Boy's I better warn you Donovan is a very dangerous person to deal with. He is a devil and has his own body. He can't be exercised. He will not seem like a demon at first but he is an in time you will see his true colors. Hope you see him for what he really is before it's too late."

"Where is he at exactly?" They asked.

"I don't want to put you boys in any unnecessary danger. I love you like you were my own kids."

"Then we choose the wrong line of work Bobby." Dean said smiling at Sam.

"Dean, Sam, this isn't a joke! You know hunter's work is not a game! Mostly life or dead situations!" Bobby said seriously.

"Sorry Bobby." Sam apologized for Dean giving him a look.

"He's in Texas right now." Bobby said simply

"A desert place I though you said he likes it cold from a snowy mountain to a desert." Sam said surprised

"When the temperature plummets from nineties to teens in less than a day you know something up."

"What makes you think it's Donovan?"

"A gigantic castle appeared out of nowhere in a matter of seconds in a small town then it started to snow hard and hasn't stopped sense."

"Cold and a castle," Sam said.

"Boy's be very careful. He is extremely hard to kill. I know of only one thing that can really hurt him, an angel. If you can find an angel then you might want to take them along. A seraph would be best."

"A what?"

"A seraph, it a six winged angel, don't you know the difference between kinds of angels?"

"No we didn't know there were different kinds of angels."

"There are the normal angels with two wings, the hamingja with four and the seraphs. The most powerful are the seraphs. No other angel will challenge a seraph without becoming a fallen angel which to them is a disgrace."

"Thanks Bobby we'll take care of it. We'll call you if we nned help."

"Be careful. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you boys."

* * *

"Quinn, hurry we need to get back right now." I called to my young son. He was only five but pretty smart for someone like him. He looked like a young angel. That was the half of me everyone could see and it over shadowed his darker half, his birth father's half.

"I'm coming mom," My little son came running through the snow to me. "This place reminds me of the mountain." Quinn smiled "I remember when uncle Tsunami took us sledding though he wasn't supposed to."

I smiled remembering my little boy squealing with delight as he slid down the mountain laughing the whole time.

"Mom, why was Uncle Tsunami named Tsunami when he's not blue dragon but a gold dragon, Tsunami sounds like a blue dragon's name?" My son was very curious about that and had asked me before but I didn't want to talk about it in front of Tsunami. i\It was a subject we liked to avoid with him around.

I knelt in the snow pulling the winter clock my husband and Quinn adopted father, Falcon, had given me tighter around me to ward off the cold. "Honey, Tsunami was named by Donavon before he was born. His egg was cursed by Donavon and that is something that not even Uncle Greylind could change but you Quinn, you saved Tsunami. You brought him hope when he had none left. You as the only…"

"Mom, Donavon's watching us." I jumped up and whirled around to see the Demon Lord standing only ten feet away from us.

"Hello Christina," He said smiling a mocking smile. "I've been looking for you. It's time for you to come home."

"Quinn, run!" I shouted pushing my son forward so he almost fell. I scooped him up and took off carry my son in my arms.

"It's useless to run from me Christina." Donavon appeared in front of me. "I request you return with me to my castle."

"Never," I said backing away from him.

"You have no choice in this situation. You and Quinn are coming back to my castle whether you want to or not."

Quinn climbed on to my back and shouted, "Tsunami save us!" Hoping the dragon would hear his voice and come.


	2. Who is the Demon

"Look Dean that must be the castle Bobby told us about." Sam pointed ahead.

"Yeah and look at the ground." Dean said.

"Frost," Sam said surprised that some cactuses they past were covered in it.

The closer they got to the castle the Frost disappeared and became snow. Soon the snow became so deep the car couldn't move through it anymore but the castle wasn't far away by now. They could see two gates standing open to them.

"Do you think they will come and plow the road so we can get out? Or do we take our chances inside with a demon lord and try and kill him now?" Sam asked Dean as they looked at the castle.

"Well, I think we will be better off inside then sitting out here freezing to death." Dean said. "I'd like it better in a motel but I guess maybe this demon lord will let us in. When he turns his back on us he's a goner."

Sam and Dean got into their hunting kit in the trunk and took as many weapons as they thought they might need checked their cell phone making sure they were fully charged in case they needed to call Bobby for help or advice.

They began their walk toward the castle. Then they stopped to the east stood a figure huddled against the cold. This person stood still and seemed to be watching them. They kept walking then the figure moved closer out of the lights from the castle. He seemed to be in a hurry. The brothers kept an eye on him as she ran in the snow toward them. When he approached they stopped. He wore clothes that looked like they were golden color.

"Who are you?" Dean asked ready to pull out a gun.

"Leave this place while you still can." The man said.

"Who are you?" Sam repeated Dean's question anxiously.

"My identity is not important. The important thing is to leave here while you still can or you never will be able to. I would know. I used to live here in this castle. The only reason I'm here is because I was called by name. Now the one who called my name told me to go get his dad and tell him what happened but I don't want to leave him in there."

"Who is he?"

"My nephew, though we aren't relate through blood or marriage. We are just close friends to all who have been in this castle. All who came here willingly or not it doesn't matter. Now listen go as far as fast as you can from here. It's not safe here." The man looked toward the castle as started to leave

"Wait, we are hunters. We can kill this demon."

"He had two hunters held prisoners in his castle before. He even had three angels, one was a Seraph and he used him as a tool. The angel didn't speak English at the time and didn't know what was happening to us until his counterpart was brought to the castle. That was one of the demon lord's biggest mistakes. The only thing keeping him from learning English was the separation from her after they were back together he learned everything from another angel. This is wasting time. Go quickly while you can. " Then he was gone as if he had vanished into thin air in the swirling snow.

Dean looked back to his beloved car. "The car is stuck and no plowing is forth coming. We can't leave even if we wanted to. Come on maybe this guy didn't believe us. We can kill him."

They finally reached the castle nearly frozen in the cold air around the castle. As they entered the courtyard they were surprised. The air inside was warmer. Not too warm but it was like spring in the castle grounds. There were beautiful flower gardens around them. It was a pretty relaxing atmosphere inside.

They went to the doors of the castle. Before they opened them and a young boy came out sprinted to the flowers bushes and disappeared.

"Quinn, get back here!" A man's voice called out.

"I knew it! I told you he wouldn't believe you at all!" A woman answered. "But did you listen? No, you had to tell him and now he told you what he thinks the truth is! That's why he ran because you got really mad at him! By the way I almost forget I have a message! if you lay a finger on him, if you leave a mark, and this isn't a threat from me, you'll lose your whole arm!"

"Who said that?"

"Oh that is a message from your favorite hunter!"

"I hate that girl!"

At that moment a women came out and walked to the garden area the boy had disappeared into. "Quinn its okay, he won't hurt you."

"But I told him Falcon is my dad and he got mad at me." The boy's voice said "I'm scared of him mom." The women disappeared into the flowers like her son probably to comfort him.

"Christina what is taking you so long?" A man stepped out of the doors and found the two hunters standing there.

"Oh excuse me young men, I didn't know you were here. Welcome, weary travelers to my castle. I am Donavon the lord of this castle."

The man wore all black but had a coat on and it looked like the hide of some animal like a bear. He didn't look like a demon but he couldn't be human. They didn't know what he was.

Quinn finally appeared from the bushes, "You're still not my dad!" He yelled then disappeared back into the bushes seconds after he spoke. Defiantly something was going on that made them suspicious. Who was this man?

"Ignore Quinn, he's my son but I've been gone most of his life. I was away on very important business with Jillian, another of many of many acquaintances I've meet in my life."

"Jillian," Dean said "She's alive?"

"Of course she's alive. What is she's suppose to be dead?" Donavon raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah but she's like immortal." Sam said. "She's supposed to be dead but she been resurrected so many times we have no idea how she does it."

"You'd be surprised what that girl can do." Donavon muttered but they heard him. He sounded like he resented her with a passion beyond human. How could he if he worked with her? Maybe she embarrassed him in front of people.

He motioned for them to enter the castle "Will you stay as some guests for the night there is more than enough space for you to stay?"

"We'd love to." Dean said.

"Wait, stop!" Christina ran from the bushes this time and stepped in front of them facing Donavon. "Promise me they can leave."

"Christina," Donavon rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I don't trust you and that's no secret. Promise me they can leave." Christina said defiantly.

"I promise." He said

"I'll hold you to that." She said and moved back to the bushes. "Don't think of breaking it or Jillian will hear of it."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, that was all just too weird to be normal. What was going on here?

As they entered the castle, the black stone was quite bright as sunlight streamed from open windows.

A girl was pacing in the hall, she brightened as Donavon entered the hall, hurrying to them with a big smile. "This is my wife, Emily. Emily, my dear, can you help them find some rooms for the night and make them comfortable."

"Of course, as long as you promise to do what I ask you to do." Emily smiled sweetly. "You promised to."

"Yes, my dear." He said kissing her forehead. "I know I promised you."

She grinned and skipped over to them. "Follow me."

"Quinn, its okay he won't touch you I promise you that." I held my young son close consoling him. "I promise to protect you as much as I can."

"Did you think my dad knows about us yet?" He asked sniffing.

I nodded, "I think he does by now."

"But you don't know if he does." He said tearing up again.

"Oh Quinn lease don't cry. He'll know as soon as we don't come back." I said holding him to my chest in comfort. "I wish I knew if he knew. Oh Falcon if you can hear me I wish you were here with us please come find us, lease save us."

Suddenly I heard his voice from nearby.

"I'm sitting close to you.  
And dreaming of the things I want to do.  
I don't speak you seem to know me through it all.  
For fear of what you might never do.  
I say nothing but watching over you.  
And I'm dreaming I'm trippin' over you.  
Truth be told my problems are still not solved.  
You mean the world to me but you'll always know.  
He could be cruel to you, while I'm risking the way that I see you. 

That I see you,  
That I see you,  
That I see you,  
That I see….

Conversations with me through it all,  
I'm hesitating only to fall.  
And I'm waiting I'm comforting everyone.  
Could it be you fell for me?  
And any possible similarity,  
If it's all how would I know?  
You seemed to know me through it all, but I see you.

But I see you.  
But I see you.  
But I see you.  
But I see you."

I began to sing back to him.

"You're standing close to me, (but I see you.)  
I'm dreamt alone now the dreams won't do without you, (but I see you.)  
You're standing close to me, (but I see you.)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do without you, (but I see you.)  
Truth be told my problems are now solved.  
You mean the world to me but you'll never know.  
He could be cruel to you, while we're risking the way that you see me.

But you see me,  
But you see me,  
But you see me,  
But you see me."

"I'm standing close to you, (but you see me.)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams without you won't do, (but you see me.)  
I'm standing close to you, (but you see me.)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams without you won't do, (but you see me.)  
I'm standing close to you, (but you see me.)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams without you won't do, (but you see me.)  
I'm standing close to you, (but you see me.)  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams without you won't do, (but you see me.)

But I/you see you/me,  
But I/you see you/me,  
But I/you see you/me,  
But I/you see you/me."

"Mommy he can see us." Quinn put his small arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Yes he can see us and he will be able to save us soon." I said and hoped that was true.

"He will, Mommy. Aunt Jillian will help him save us." Quinn said with confidence and I felt glad he was confidant. I didn't have much hope left.


End file.
